


blue

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate AU: The world is in black and white until you meet your soulmate.Sam Winchester has never known anything except his dull, colorless world.That is, until he catches the eyes of a stranger in a crowd on the street.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try out a soulmate AU thing. I usually never defer from the canon universe, but this was actually pretty fun!

__Soulmates were a rare thing. They happened very, very rarely, and those who had them were either considered lucky or completely screwed. There were billions of people on Earth, how were you expected to find _the one?_

People knew they had soulmates because to them, the world was in black and white. There was no color, absolutely nothing, and for Sam Winchester it was torture.

He so desperately wanted to see the blues and the reds and the oranges that his brother so often tried to describe to him. He was the only one in his family with this whole "soulmate" problem, and he was 20 and in college. That was 20 years of never knowing the warm colors of a sunset, the beautiful greens and browns of a forest, the sparkling blue of the sky or a river. It practically made him cry thinking about it.

And to make it worse, a soulmate could only be with their soulmate. Anytime they tried being in a relationship with someone else, it would feel so wrong, so dirty that they would have to stop. Sam would never forget the awful, nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach when he kissed Rebecca Gardener at a school dance in 8th grade, or when he basically made out with Toby Walker in 11th. It felt like his insides were boiling, his head was being beaten on with a sledgehammer and he had automatically pulled away from them both apolegetically, his instincts screaming _not right, not right, not right-_

_It's not fair. Why do I have to deal with this? I never asked for this. Dean's got it lucky._

He sighed. He'd have to live with this for the rest of his life, so he supposed he should stop moping.

Sam gave up hope of ever finding his soulmate. There was just too many people on the earth and not enough time in a human life to meet them all.

Except for one fateful day.

He was walking in a crowd, one of the bad things about living in California. He was navigating through, trying to reach the other end of the street because he could not miss the bus again, he had to get back to his apartment because he had homework to finish from his damn college classes and he only got out of his part-time job five minutes before the bus pulled up.  
But he was looking over people's heads (one of the benefits of his height) trying to find the best way to make his way through the swarm of people, when a pair of eyes caught his attention.  
Because these eyes weren't the black or gray that Sam had lived with all his life. These were something else. For a minute, his vision shifted, and he was overwhelmed because everything was so different, nothing with black and white and everything was different and _dear God he could finally, truly see-_

Time seemed to have stopped. He could barely breathe as his feet came to a screeching halt, and it seemed the stranger- his soulmate- stopped as well, and they simply stared at each other, through all the people pushing past them. Sam began to walk, forcing one foot in front of the other as he got closer and closer to the man. His eyes- they were the most beautiful thing that Sam had ever seen. Sam glanced briefly upwards and back to the eyes, and he realized that this was blue, the color of the sky that Dean could never properly describe.

It was instantly Sam's favorite.

Before he knew it, he was in front of him.

His skin was smooth, dark, and Sam's mind provided the word "tanned". His hair was dark, almost the same black as the one he had seen for so long, but with a lighter, more beautiful shade. _Brown_. He had soft lips, a light pink tone that brought out his crystal eyes even more.

He was the most beautiful man Sam had ever seen.

"It's-It's you." His mouth worked out words, finally, as he and the mystery man gawked at each other. He felt those blue eyes look him up and down, and he blushed slightly.

"And you." His voice was quiet, but deep and rich. He held out a hand. "My name is Castiel Novak."

Sam reached out slowly and grasped in, and something clicked inside him, and everything felt so right, so wonderful, and Sam never wanted to let go.

"S-Sam. Sam Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought of it! i might write more of these!


End file.
